Fighting's Outcomes
by Ash'sOnlyLove
Summary: When a fight with Misty leaves Ash down, what will come out of it? Rain, half-naked teenagers swimming, and build up tension lead to one interesting night. "Forget about the bike," I said huskily, before my lips ravished hers. AshxMisty GRAPHIC LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**AAAAAAND I am back! :) with a one shot that has been bugging me to write it! It just wont get outta my head.**

**Review please :) and check out my other fic :D**

**Ash and Misty are both 16 in this fic. I have decided that Misty hasn't left. There is no May or Dawn in this one.**

* * *

**October 20, 2010  
**

**This one I don't believe was as bad as the other, but I've still decided to revise.  
**

* * *

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"PikaaCHUUUUU!"

Silence.

It had gone along like this for the past 6 years. Me and Misty would fight, then Pikachu would shock us so we could forget about it and move on.

"Pikachu why do you have to do that?" I groaned, rubbing the back of my neck. Sore from the electricity running through my veins, I sat up slowly, stretching out my muscles.

"Pikapi pi pika chu chu pikachupi!" (Ash, stop fighting with Misty!)

"She started it," I mumbled under my breath.

"I heard that!" the fiery red-head yelled.

Rolling my eyes, I got up and walked back to my place around the fire.

"Thanks Pikachu, I was beginning to think I'd have to listen to another hour of that," Brock sighed, stirring his soup over the fire.

"Pi pi pika." (No problem) The small mouse Pokemon smiled.

Misty and I sat back down in our original seats around the fire. I didn't look a her, I didn't want to right now.

It wasn't like she wasn't worth looking at, because she was. She had grown and filled out in the time we were on the road together. She was shorter than me because of how much I had grown and I took full advantage of it. She still wore the same outfit she always had, but the shirt was tighter now. Her shorts hugged her hips, accentuating her matured figure.

Her hair had changed from its usual ponytail, it was longer now. She pulled the top half behind her head, showing her face and left the bottom half hang loose halfway down her back.

I couldn't look at her. I knew if I did, then I would drop it. I would take one look into those blue-green eyes and forget what we had been fighting about, because I would do anything for her.

Because I loved her.

I know it seems crazy that I would fall in love with my best friend, but it happened. Slowly I had been denying it, but I had come close to losing her once when Team Rocket was almost successful. I eventually stopped denying it and just lived with the fact that I loved her.

I pulled my knees up and leaned back against a tree. Resting my arms on my knees I pulled my cap down over my eyes.

"Ash?" My head snapped up to meet Brock's gaze. He gestured to a bowl full of the soup that he had just finished cooking. I reached forward to grab my bowl and spoon before returning to my spot, leaning against the tree. Pikachu curled up next to me and let out a long 'chaaa' of contentment.

I stirred the soup with the spoon, discovering that for the first time in my life, I wasn't hungry.

"Ash, aren't you going to eat that?" Brock asked.

"No," I told him, putting the bowl back.

"What?" Brock asked dumbstruck.

"I'm just not that hungry," I sighed. Pulling my hat further down I tried not to dwell on the earlier argument between me and Misty.

"This is really good Brock," she said enthusiastically.

"Thanks Mist…Ash are you okay?" Brock looked at me in disbelief, "you're always hungry."

I just sunk deeper into the tree.

"I'm going for a walk," I told them. I got up carefully so I wouldn't disturb Pikachu and headed into the woods.

As I began walking I felt the need to speed up, and before I knew it I was running at full speed through the trees. Jumping over logs, ducking under branches, running to forget everything. I ran until I could feel only the burn of my legs. I ran until all I could hear was my blood pumping in my ears. I ran until I felt the searing pain of my throat going bone dry.

When it became unbearable I began to slow down, finally stopping at a small freshwater stream. I knelt by the water and cupped my hands, drinking until the aching in my throat vanished.

I laid back in the sand, panting heavily. Once I had caught my breath, I stood up and pulled off my hat and shirt, hanging them up on a low branch nearby. I then slid my pants off, tossing them over the same tree limb. Walking down the beach I stopped to take a deep breath, the smell of a coming rainstorm registering in my head.

I ignored that sign and waded into the water, diving under. The coolness of the stream seeped through my skin, relaxing me from my run.

I surfaced and floated on my back, closing my eyes. I steadied my breathing, hearing only the rush of the water.

Around half an hour later, I didn't know what it was, but I knew I wasn't alone. I bolted upright suddenly and sunk into a crouch, preparing for the worst. When I saw the bright orange hair creeping through the growing shadows of night, I sighed in relief and sunk back into the water.

"A little on edge there 'eh Ash?" Misty teased, averting her eyes from my muscled torso.

I just rolled my eyes and continued to swim around.

"You comin in?" I asked her smiling.

"I don't have a bathing suit," she said, blushing a bit.

"Neither do I," I admitted, "I'm just in my boxers. Underwear and bathing suits are basically the same thing," I told her.

"I guess," she said shyly, and as soon as her fingers moved to the buckles on her suspenders I dove into the water. I knew that I wouldn't be able to control myself if I saw her undress.

When I resurfaced, she wasn't there, and I felt a pang in my heart. My head lowered as I went to get out, but I stopped when I felt two arms around my neck.

"What's wrong Ash?" she said seductively, "can't handle a girl in the same water as you?"

I smirked, "What is up with you and finding me in the water?" I meant it to be a joke but she took it seriously.

"Well, it's what got me stuck with you in the first place." She released her grip on my neck and I turned around, staring at her as she rolled her eyes.

"So you don't think anything else other than you're stuck with me?" I asked, hurt, anger building in my veins. My suspicions were then confirmed as felt a drop of water on my forehead followed by a thunder clap. The weather was reflecting my emotions, and for the first time in a long time, I welcomed it.

"You do owe me a bike Ash, don't forget you destroyed mine!" she said hotly, taking a step closer to me.

"I had to save Pikachu!" I yelled at her over the thunder.

"Because you were careless with him!" she shot right back.

"I was a kid! I was still learning!" I took a step closer to her.

"Did that mean you had to trash my bike? You owe me Ash, and I don't see you paying me back anytime soon!" she nearly snarled.

"OH FORGET ABOUT THE BIKE ALREADY MISTY!" I screamed at her, turning around and running my hands through my hair, tugging at the roots, "JUST FORGET ABOUT THE FUCKING BIKE FOR A SECOND!" It was like the same fight from an hour ago, but it had gone deeper for me this time.

Misty looked at me, gaping in shock. She knew that I was completely serious when I swore, it was rare for it to ever happen.

I looked at her, tears threatening to appear in my brown eyes, "Is that all you care about Misty? That goddamn bike? Is that why you've been traveling with me for all these years?" I asked her.

She opened her mouth but I just kept on talking.

"Because I thought we had something more than that. I thought you were my best friend, but all you talk about is me giving your bike back and frankly I'm sick of your protesting. So if that's what you want Misty then fine, I'll go buy you a new bike tomorrow. I've had the money all along...I just didn't want to buy you a new one because…" A loud clap of thunder lit up the fastly approaching night and I could see the expression of sympathy in her eyes.

"Because…" she trailed.

"Because I don't want you to leave okay? I don't want to lose one of my best friends! But if that's all your following me for than fine! I'll go buy you one tomorrow!" I yelled walking back towards her.

"These past few years have obviously meant nothing to you, but they meant something to me Misty," I nearly growled, I was inches away from her now. I had nothing to lose, so I was going to show her.

"And what did they mean to you Ash, you've made your point clear that you don't like having a read headed stubborn girl following you everywhere," she yelled right back at me, the rain continuing to pour down.

"Then why didn't you leave!" I shouted. My face was centimeters away from hers now, we were right in each others faces.

I saw her open her mouth to reply, but before she could I snapped. I descended my mouth to hers and kissed her, ravishing her lips. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer by her waist. Just as I was about to pull away, I felt her fingers wrap around my neck and thread through my hair, pulling me closer by my roots. She kissed me back just as eagerly.

I put all my pent up love, anger and sadness into the kiss. I showed her just how long I had wanted this, what she had done to me, and why I didn't get her a new bike.

I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist as I waded out of the water. Her hands clawed at my back, pulling me closer to her if that was even possible. I dropped to the ground and hovered over her, all without breaking the kiss. She pressed her body closer to mine and I slid my tongue into her mouth, exploring what I never could for the past 6 years.

Finally we had to break away for air, but my lips stayed attached to her skin, kissed along and under her jaw, down her neck, over her chest. My stubble scratched along her skin, leaving a light red trail.

"It was never about the bike," she gasped as I nipped at the sensitive flesh on her collarbone, "I didn't think you'd want me with you if I didn't have a reason to follow you."

I brought my lips back to hers and kissed her for another minute.

"I mean, why would you want an annoying redhead following you?" She sighed in pleasure as I sucked at a spot on her neck.

"Because," I panted, "I'm in love with that redhead, and I don't want her going anywhere," I said sternly before capturing her lips again.

"Why would you want to stay with an annoying, immature, raven-haired child?" I asked her huskily, demanding an answer as rain continued to pound on my back. Where she was in proximity to me and the direction of the rain allowed her to stay semi dry.

"Because I'm in love with that raven-haired kid," she gasped before pulling me back to her lips.

I broke away again, "Well good, that saves a lot of money."

"Why?" she nearly gasped.

"Because I had a plan to make you stay with me if I ever replaced your bike," I said before taking her mouth again. She moved to sit up, so I wrapped my arms around her waist, picking her up. I then pinned her against a nearby tree as her arms ran up my stomach, over my shoulders and into my hair.

"And what exactly was that?" she forced out as I nibbled on her ear and pulled her closer by her belt loops.

"Everytime I got around to giving you a bike, I was planning on having Pikachu melt it," I whispered in her ear.

"Good," she shuddered, pulling me closer.

"Good?" I asked her confused.

"If you hadn't I would've killed you for not doing this sooner when you eventually had given me my bike back," she said, blue eyes staring into mine.

"Well, now you don't have to," I growled huskily before bringing her back to the sand. I felt her hand travel to the waist band of my boxers, inching them down my hips.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, pulling back from kissing her neck. It was hard to restrain myself, seeing how swollen her lips were and how red her skin was from my shadow.

"I love you Ash Ketchum, and you have no idea how long I've wanted this," she told me before silencing my questions with her lips and pulling at my waistband.

God I loved this woman!

…..

**Are you satisfied? Or do you want more? :)**

**This is only my second and it was begging me to write it! So I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I would really appreciate it if you would review! :)**

**Thanks!**

**-Ash'sOnlyLove**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your reviews :) some of you asked for a lemon, so I gave you three **

**So I'm warning you now, if you DON'T want to read these lemons, skip to the very end, in Brock's POV. These lemons are very graphic, and if you are against them, then please don't read.**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

* * *

**October 20, 2012**

**Revised to the best of my ability without re-writing it.**

* * *

"Are you sure?" he asked me, kissing my neck. His stubble scratched against my cheek, making me shiver in pleasure. I'm sure my skin was being rubbed raw.

"I love you Ash Ketchum, and you have no idea how long I've wanted this," I told him, reaching for his waistband and pulling his boxers down.

He wiggled out of them and threw them by the tree. At the same time, he reached for my underwear and slid them down.

I broke away from his kiss panting heavily.

"You sure?" he asked, looking at me with those gorgeous brown eyes of his.

I smiled at him and kissed him sweetly.

"It's my first time as well as yours," he blushed. "So unfortunately it's going to hurt you."

I grabbed his face and wiped the raindrops from his cheeks, "I love you Ash, and I want this. I know it's going to hurt, but as long as it's with you, I'm happy."

I felt him press against my entrance and slowly ease his way in, filling me inch by inch. I felt how he was meeting resistance, and I broke away from his kiss, burying my face in his shoulder. I dug my nails into his back as he pushed through, now fully embedded inside me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing me chastely after he stopped moving.

After awhile the pain subsided, and I felt his throbbing member awaken a new feeling inside me. All I wanted was more of that feeling and my body responded to that thought, pulling him closer.

"I'm good," I whispered before kissing him again. He began moving with me, thrusting at a slow, sensuous pace. We both began to pant heavily, clawing at each other and the ground. I was able to find a rock to cling on to as he captured my lips again.

"Oh god Misty," he groaned, wrapping one arm around my back to increase our pace, "you feel so good." He said 'good' as if he was in pain, but I knew it was from the exact opposite. I met his thrusts, tilting my head back.

Finding that the rock I was gripping wasn't enough anymore, I reached my hands back and found a tree. Placing them against the tree trunk I straightened my arms, giving myself more leverage so I stayed in place. The second I did that, Ash's thrusts increased tenfold, causing me to moan.

"Oh my god," I echoed. I heard Ash let out a low growl as I raked my nails from one hand down his back.

"Harder Ash," I told him, pushing against his thrusts and grinding my hips against his. Ash complied, picking up speed, filling me to the hilt, and hitting a spot that made me shudder.

"Faster," I nearly screamed as the thunder crashed above us. Ash's breath was warm, tickling my neck as he began pounding into me relentlessly.

"Misty, I'm getting there," he forced out, removing his hands from my waist and grabbing the hand that was on his back. Bringing it back to the tree, he placed his hands over mine. He intertwined our fingers, using the tree for leverage along with me.

"Me too," I choked, barely able to speak. What was building inside of me was the most amazing thing I'd ever felt in my life, I could barely speak.

"Ahh, oh Ash…ASH!" I screamed as my orgasm wracked my body. Pushing my hands against the tree harder, I met the thrust that pushed me over the edge.

"Misty!" Ash moaned as he kept moving with me, riding out the waves.

"Aah," I moaned deeper, releasing my hands from Ash's and wrapping them around his neck, continuing to move with him. He found my lips and kissed me slowly as we slowed our pace, coming down from our high.

Ash rolled off me and we lay together in the rain, him still buried within my core. I wrapped my arms around his muscled back and pulled him closer, pulling my lips from his and burying my face in his chest. Ash snaked his arms around my waist, holding me to him.

"That was amazing," he whispered, exasperated and tired.

"I know," I sighed incredulously before an involuntary shiver wracked my body.

Ash rolled over me and reached up to grab his jacket off a tree branch. Returning to his place beside me, he wrapped it around my shoulders and pulled me closer, warming me with his body.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing him softly.

"And I love you," he said huskily.

I let my exhaustion take over, falling asleep in Ash's arms.

Something told me that this wasn't going to be the last time.

* * *

_Thump thump…_

…_thump thump…_

…_thump thump…_

I felt warm arms around me, holding me close to a warm muscled torso, belonging to a boy with shaggy black hair and closed chocolate brown eyes. I smiled up at this boy…no, man, who I had fought with these past many years to conceal the feelings I had for him.

I brought my arms up from his back and wrapped them around his neck, drawing him closer. His arms tightened around my waist and I sighed, content, as his warmth surrounded me, warming me to my core.

"Morning Mist," he mumbled huskily, pulling back to look at me.

"Morning Ash," I smiled, blushed, then looked away embarrassed. One of his arms left my waist and caught my chin, turning my head back so I felt his warm lips against mine. He kissed me, and I responded happily, as I pulling him closer. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I granted him access before regretfully pulling away for air.

"We should be getting back, Brock and Pikachu are probably worried," I said softly, catching my breath before pulling away from his embrace. Looking down, I blushed at our lack of clothing. Keeping my gaze down, I reached for my clothes and pulled them on before handing a now dressed Ash his jacket back.

"What do you think Brock is going to say about this?" Ash asked, grabbing my hand. Weaving his fingers through mine, he pulled me into his arms, resting his cheek on the top of my head. I breathed in his scent, a woodsy smell that I loved so much.

"I don't care," I said simply before kissing him again.

* * *

"Oh come on Ash, why did you have to get us lost again?" I yelled, frustrated that we couldn't find our way back from the stream he had run to.

"Well how did you find me in the first place?!" he yelled right back.

"You had footprints in the mud! They were washed away last night!" I advanced on him, taking a step closer.

By that time we were a lips distance apart, and before I could say anything else he crashed his lips upon mine, effectively ending the argument.

"This isn't over," I said breathlessly as he pushed me up against a tree, sucking at a sensitive spot on my neck. The bark from the trunk bit into my back, but at this point, I didn't really care. He could do whatever he wanted to me and I wouldn't care.

He pulled at my suspenders and my shorts fell to the ground. Slipping my shirt over my head, he slid my bra off, leaving me completely exposed due to the fact I couldn't find my underwear from last night. My fingers clawed for the hem of his shirt, ripping it it over his head and exposing his muscled torso. I ran my hands up his chest as I kissed him. Then, just to screw with him, I raked my nails down his chest, causing a growl to escape his lips. I smiled into his kiss as I undid his pants, causing them to slide to the ground. He pushed me up against the tree and I felt the bark dig deeper into my back as he thrust into me roughly.

And I loved it.

He grunted and groaned roughly, "This argument is over," pound, "because I'm right."

"Never!" I threw my head back and screamed in pleasure as he dug deeper into my core, hitting points that were causing me to lose control of my legs. He twisted one of my peaks, and I hissed in the pain that only lead to more of my pleasure.

There was nothing soft about this, this was hard, needed, rough sex. He was dominating me. I wanted to be dominated.

My core burned even more.

"Oh god," I moaned, "Ash, fuck me harder!"

He slowed down and I snarled in frustration. I knew he was teasing me and I smiled inwardly, figuring out his little game.

"I'm always right Ash, get that through your skull," I whispered huskily. I looked into his eyes, mischievous, as he thrust into me harder. He picked up the pace at my comment, pounding me harder into the tree, using it so he could bury himself to the hilt.

"You are _never_ right," he growled, kissing me roughly as he pushed deeper and deeper to depths that I found impossible.

"Oh my god," I moaned, squirming as he sped up, thrusting, deeper, faster…

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I screamed, throwing my head back against the bark. I clawed at the tree, grabbing the branches. He thrust over and over as I let out one last cry, my orgasm rocking my body.

He moaned, "Holy shit Misty," and started to slow down, moving more sensuously, making it last.

I collapsed into his chest, him still buried within me. I loved how that made me feel, warm and whole.

"Man," he panted, his arms on the tree, holding us up as I clutched his shoulders, "we need to fight more if it ends like this," he chuckled.

"Well, in that case…" I lured seductively.

"...I'm always right."

* * *

Ash and I walked into the campsite hand in hand. Sitting down, we were exhausted from the sex and walk to the camp.

"I was wondering when you two were going to turn up," Brock sighed, pouring more stew into bowls for us.

"Ya well, Ash got us lost again," I teased, raising my eyebrow suggestively.

"Not my fault," he said lowly, implication seeping in his words. I just rolled my eyes.

"Pikachupi! Pikapi!" Pikachu's voice came from the trees as he ran towards us and jumped into Ash's arms.

"Hey Pikachu!" Ash hugged his best friend and Pikachu let out a happy 'cha.'

After a small reunion, it was getting a bit late. Taking a deep breath, I got up, stretched, and grabbed my bathing suit for a late night swim.

"I'm gunna go swim in the stream that's south of here," I told them before walking into the trees.

"You going too Ash?" I heard Brock ask, still not figuring out what was going on.

"I guess," he said nonchalantly, "I have to get some exercise in anyway." I heard some rustling of clothes, then I felt two warms arms wrap around my torso as we walked farther into the woods. Walking back to the stream we were at the night before, I relished in the warmth of his arms and torso.

Before I knew what was happening, I was flat on my back, Ash kissing me roughly as I moaned from the growing heat in my core.

"Oh you like that don't you?" Ash said, dirty talk seeping in his words.

I couldn't say anything, I just moaned as he ground his hips against mine, his arousal prominent.

I ripped his shirt over his head and pulled his pants and boxers off. He pulled my shirt and bra off, then nearly ripped off my shorts in a desperate attempt to satisfy his growing need.

I rolled over onto my back and climbed onto my hands and knees, always wanting to be taken this way.

"Oh you like being fucked rough don't you?" he asked huskily, as I felt his member sliding against my core, seeping with juices. He was treating me like a play thing, and that turned me on, I was nearly whimpering for contact.

I felt him slide up and down without penetrating me, and I placed my hands on the tree in front of me, my head hanging down from this pure torture.

"Fuck me," I whispered, pained.

"What?" Ash asked teasing, sliding into me the tiniest bit before returning to his previous torture.

"Fuck me," I spoke, shuddering from this torturous pleasure.

"I can't hear you," he teased.

"Oh god," I moaned, "Just fuck me already!" I screamed and I felt him slam into me from behind. He was barely fitting in me as I convulsed in the pleasure I felt. With every heartbeat I felt him throb, I groaned.

"Damn," I felt his arms wrap around my lower torso and pull me closer as he slammed into me harder, "so fucking tight."

I threw my head back and screamed, pushing against the tree to meet his thrusts. My breasts swung with each thrust, triggering nerves and adding to my burning core.

"Harder," I moaned and felt him comply, but he wasn't enough.

"Oh god, Ash _deeper_," I begged, and nearly screamed as I felt the tip of his huge member hit the very depths of my core. As he slammed into me, the force of his movement shifted my support to my forearms. I rested my forehead against them, pushing back so I was taking in the full impact of his rough, dominating sex.

"Fuck Misty," he swore, pounding into me harder as his breath became more frequent and his thrusts became more desperate.

"Ash," I moaned, though it came out higher than normal, "harder, deeper, oh my god FASTER!" I screamed the last part as his last thrust hit me so deep, I unraveled completely, moaning convulsively as waves of pure pleasure wracked my body. He continued to move in me as I moaned, waiting out my high. He screamed my name soon after and rolled to the side, pulling me close to him.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear, kissing my neck lazily.

"And I love you," I whispered, sinking deeper into him and letting out a sigh. The exhale only caused him to be buried deeper in me as we spooned, earning a moan from both of us.

"You're going to be sore in the morning," Ash whispered huskily before pulling out and hovering over me, capturing my lips once again.

* * *

**BROCK'S POV**

As Ash followed Misty back through the trees, I couldn't help but notice how disheveled they looked. _Looks like they were up to something last night._

"What do you think Pikachu?" I asked the small mouse Pokemon as he sat down beside me.

"Pi Pika chu chaa Pikachupi pikapi." (I think that they're finally together.)

"I think you're right," I chuckled, putting out the fire and climbing into my sleeping bag.

"I'm just glad they're finally together, they deserve happiness. It was only a matter of time anyway before they DID get together," I smiled before sinking deeper in my sleeping bag and falling asleep.

Who knew that fighting could turn out so well.

* * *

**There you go, hope you liked it, and I know that the ending sucked, but I needed to add that :)**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**-Ash'sOnlyLove**


End file.
